


His Taste

by matsuoka_harukas



Series: RinHaru Scat Adventures! [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Coprophagia, Corn Turds, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Fart Sniffing, Farting, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scat, Top Matsuoka Rin, poop, scat eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuoka_harukas/pseuds/matsuoka_harukas
Summary: Haru's constipated. Rin helps. A.K.A. Rin gives Haru an enema, sniffs his farts, eats his shit, and they both love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but I hope you all enjoy this!! Comments and feedback are appreciated. (SOUSUKE AND MAKOTO WILL NOT BE APART OF THIS. Rin and Haru just talk about them, don't worry lol.) Part 1/2.
> 
> Also this is a equal to my last fic, 'His Scent' <3 Read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7393615

It's been about two months since Haru and Rin have settled into this kinky relationship and they could never be happier about it. Rin albeit, was a little shocked at how supportive Haru was about his kinks, and never in a million years did he think his significant other would join in on them either. But there Haru was, lying ass face down, ass up in the middle of their queen sized bed, a tube in his ass expelling fluid, filling him up to the brim.

"How does it feel Haru?" Rin asked, gently patting his boyfriends expanding stomach. "You've got a weeks worth of food in there. I can't wait to see you shit it all out for me~" The redhead cooed.

Haru furrowed his brows, annoyed and a little embarrassed. "Feels full." He huffed. "I think I should be ready now"

Rin smiled, walking over to the end of the bed where Haru's ass was, spreading his cheeks. The brown pucker was lightly twitching around the small tube. "How erotic..." Rin thought to himself, pulling the tube out slowly and quickly replacing it with his finger. Haru gasped at the sudden intrusion, "R-Rin.. what are you doing?", Haru squeaked. The redhead shushed him. "Haru.. I'm gonna take my finger out, alright? But when I do, you have to make sure you keep everything in until I say you can let it out.. understand?" Haru put on a confused face, but nodded in agreement anyways.

Rin pulled out his finger. A small squirt of poop juice flew out of Haru's hole, but soon stopped as the boy clenched his hole with all of his might. Rin hummed as he positioned himself and his lover. A few seconds later and Haru was now laying on his back on the edge on the bed, his ass just hanging off of it slightly. Rin on the other hand, was right below Haru's butt in a kneeling position. "Mmmf, now that's more like it." Rin said, sniffing at Haru's smelly buttcrack.

"Rin... Rin... you don't really want me to shit on you... do you?" Haru asked, blushing. All the redhead could do was nod, as he was still smelling Haru's cornhole. "But you've only ever watched me shit-" Rin interrupted by cramming his tongue into his boyfriends bitter hole and pulling it back out. "I told you I wanted to do something different" He grinned devilishly.

The blue eye boy was about to scold his boyfriend when suddenly his tummy emitted a low rumble.. "F-fuck.." He cursed, Rin could only smile. "You ready to unload all that poop onto me Haru?" He chuckled. "Rin.. Rin.. Shut up.. I really don't- AH!" The black haired boy was interrupted once again by his boyfriends finger, digging around inside him. "C'mon baby... you can let it out now.." Rin said, pulling his finger out and pulling his face closer to Haru's twitching asshole. He was definitely about to burst.

And he did. Brown shit water spewed onto the redheads face, followed by a very- ppppFFFFFTTTT- eggy fart and then a pause. Both were silent; waiting for what was coming next.

It wasn't long after that the turd finally made it's appearance, peeking it's head out of Haru's hole. If Rin wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now. "Oh.. oh my god" The redhead moaned softly pushing his tongue against Haru's poo, forcing it back in. The taste was bitter, but Rin felt like he couldn't get enough. He had already subconsciously decided it was his new favorite flavor.

The head of the shit poked it's way out of Haru's butthole again, and started making it's descent. "Mff..." Haru groaned as he pushed the big turd out of his tiny asshole. His asshole felt like it was on fire. Haru couldn't tell if he loved or hated this feeling.

The long poosnake fInally made it's way onto Rin's bare lap and the redhead almost came right then and there. His cock throbbed as he set his eyes on Haru's poo baby. It had a green tinge to it, the texture and quality comparable to ice cream, and little corn bits were gorgeously on display in Haru's hunk of poop. "It's... beautiful" Rin huffed picking up a piece of the shit, and bringing it close to his nose. The smell was putrid, but that only made Rin harder.

He proceeded to take one of the corn kernels out of the poosnake, "Hey.. Haru.." Rin called. The darker haired boy was exhausted but looked back at his lover. Rin held the shitty corn kernel between his fingers, "You always know how to turn me on Haru... leaving me special treats like this. You shouldn't have..." The redhead laughed seductively sticking his tongue out and placing the corn bit on it. "Look Haru..." he said lolling the kernel around his mouth, making sure his boyfriend was watching. The taste was indescribable, but Rin was for sure this is what heaven tasted like. He finally swallowed. "So tasty.." Rin said, licking his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Haru smiled faintly, still tired. "I... I think I still have some more in me though... can you help me get it out?". "Of course!" Rin scoffed jokingly. The shark toothed boy spread Haru's hole and pushed his tounge into him yet again. There was definitely some more shit.. Rin felt the tip of it with his taste buds.

\----------

To be continued....


End file.
